gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Gonnella
| coach_team2 = Lovejoy HS (GA) | coach_team3 = Mississippi State University | coach_team4 = Cambridge Rindge & Latin HS (MA) | coach_team5 = U.S. Army All-American Bowl | coach_team6 = North Carolina | coach_team7 = Tennessee | coach_team8 = Miami (FL) | coach_team9 = Memphis | coach_team10 = Purdue | coach_team11 = Alabama | coach_team12 = South Florida }} Paul Gonnella is the CEO and Co-Founder of THE PROCESS Football Recruiting after spending 10 years as the Director of Player Personnel at Alabama,http://www.rolltide.com/sports/m-footbl/spec-rel/060112aaa.html Tennessee, North Carolina, Miami, Purdue, South Florida, and Memphis. College career Gonnella played saftety for Springfield College in Springfield, Massachusetts. As a senior in 1991, he was a 1st Team All-New England safety. Coaching career Lovejoy High School Gonnella began his coaching career as Assistant Defensive Coordinator/Defensive Backs Coach and Recruiting Coordinator at Lovejoy High School in Georgia. Cambridge Rindge & Latin Gonnella earned his first head coaching position at Cambridge Rindge & Latin School in Cambridge, Massachusetts. He went 18-15 in his three years as head coach including 14-8 in his final two seasons. Mississippi State University Gonnella was a Defensive Quality Control coach and Defensive Graduate Assistant at Mississippi State under coaches Jackie Sherrill and Sylvester Croom. He also earned his Master's degree while coaching at MSU. US Army All-American Bowl Gonnella had the honor of coaching in the US Army All-American Bowl as the Defensive Backs coach for the East team. He coached current All-Pro and Arizona Cardinals defensive back Patrick Peterson. Recruiting History University of North Carolina In 2008, Gonnella was hired by Coach Butch Davis as Director of Player Personnel at North Carolina where he helped the Tar Heels to the #9 recruiting class in the country. This was only the second time in school history that UNC had a Top 10 recruiting class. University of Tennessee In 2009, under Coach Lane Kiffin, as Director of Player Personnel Gonnella helped Tennessee secure the #10 recruiting class including jumping 20 spots in January before National Signing Day. University of Miami In 2010 at the University of Miami, Gonnella assisted Head Coach Randy Shannon in landing another Top 10 recruiting class including signing two Five-Star recruits after National Signing Day one of which was the #1 player in the nation Seantrel Henderson. University of Memphis Under National Recruiter of the Year and Memphis head coach Larry Porter, Gonnella directed the 2011 Tigers to their highest recruiting ranking in school history. As the Director of Player Personnel, Gonnella landed 17 Three-Star recruits in this class. Purdue University Head coach Danny Hope hired Gonnella as Director of Player Personnel from Memphis and he delivered with the #3 recruiting class in the Big 10 for the Boilermakers in 2012. This was the second highest class in Purdue football history. University of Alabama Defending National Champion head coach Nick Saban hired Gonnella in June 2012. Not only would Gonnella help guide the Crimson Tide to the #1 recruiting class in the country, but the Tide would go on to defeat Notre Dame in the Discover BCS National Championship to win their second consecutive title. Gonnella was also honored with the "Lemming Award" from CBS Sports as the Top Director of Player Personnel in the country. University of South Florida In Gonnella's two years as the Director of Player Personnel at South Florida under Willie Taggart, the Bulls had the top recruiting class in the Big East in 2014 and the top class in the AAC in 2015. Personal Gonnella and his wife Amanda have a son named Michael as well as Paul's other son Paul Angelo. References Category:Living people Category:1982 births Category:Springfield College (Massachusetts) alumni